videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Incredibles: Revenge of The Armada
New Incredibles: Revenge of The Armada is a game in the New Incredibles franchise, and is non-canon to the events of New Incredibles. The game is developed by Treyarch, the subsidiary for Ubisoft-Pixar (which developed the original New Incredibles), after the heavy success of the New Incredibles game and New Incredibles Origins: Dash. The game is exclusive to Xbox One and is set for release in 2022. A sequel, New Incredibles: Age of Extinction, is confirmed for release in 2023, a whole year after this game. Characters Dashiell 'Dash' Parr - As the son of Mr. Incredible and the Legendary Hero that brought the Villain Armada to it's knees, Dash carries a huge responsibility as he leads the Next Generation of Heroes known as the New Incredibles. Dash is also in a romantic relationship with Clementine Everett. His iconic weapon is an AK12 HT with a Grenade Launcher, Dual Magazine and Laser Sight. Clementine Everett - Legendary Hero and Dash's love interest. After the Destruction of The Villain Armada, Clementine is a member of the New Incredibles and helps the team with their operations. Her iconic weapon is an AMR9 with a Grenade Launcher attached to the SMG's Under-barrel. Violet Parr - Dash's sister and member of the New Incredibles. After the Destruction of The Villain Armada during the end of Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow, Violet helps the New Incredibles with, as she puts it, 'cleaning up the mess the Armada left over' from the Second Battle of Metroville. Violet's iconic weapon is an SC-2010 Assault Rifle with an ACOG Sight, Armor Piercing Rounds and a Muzzle Brake. Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - As the nephew to infamous hacker, Aiden Pearce, Jacks holds a high rank within the New Incredibles Team and is the squad's hacker. Jacks' iconic weapon is a Remington R5 Assault Rifle with an ACOG Sight, Extended Magazine and Fire Rate Switch (which lets him choose a Fire Rate from Full-Auto, Semi-Auto or 3-Round Burst). Simon 'Ghost' Riley - New leader of the Task Force 141, the PMC branch of the New Incredibles. Ghost often helps the Superhuman Team on missions, as evident in the start of the game. He also helps in digging up Armada Files after the Second Battle of Metroville to help the team hunt Armada remains around the globe. John 'Soap' MacTavish - Member of the Task Force 141 and the team's field commander. Soap is the person in the 141 who data mines the Leaked Armada Files that are sprawled all over the Digital Database as this gives the team leads on hidden Armada Cells across the world. Charlotte Mearing - National Intelligence Director for the CIA and what fans describe as the 'female version of Theodore Galloway from Chicago Knight'. Mearing is very sceptical about the Military alliance with the New Incredibles because of, quote, "the shit they pulled in Metroville when they crashed the last Armada Flagship into the Old Incredibles Tower'. She is an anti-hero in the game, and is hard to trust Superhumans. Seymour Simmons - Former member of the Old Incredibles and retired billionaire. After making billions of dollars from his insurance on the Destruction of The Old Incredibles Tower (which he probably scammed the insurance company, knowing him), Simmons now lives in Washington DC and is brought in to help the New Incredibles with the growing Armada situation. 'Dutch' - Dutch's full name is not known, but what is known is that he is the assistant to Seymour Simmons. A specialist in hacking and breaking firewalls, there is a scene where Dutch aims a shotgun and pistol at people in a hidden Russian Bar, but is tamed by Simmons and says to a Russian woman "I'm so sorry, that is the old me". This suggests he is of a Military background or worked with the Old Incredibles at one point. Cameos/Real-Life Characters Buzz Aldrin (played by himself) - As one of the first two men to step foot on the Moon, Aldrin discovered the Crashed Armada Ship in the 1960s Moon Landing. He also appears in the 2014 portion of the game as an elderly man, giving the New Incredibles information about the Mission to The Moon. Neil Armstrong (played by Scott Whyte) - First man to ever step on the Moon. Only appears in the 1960s portion of the game, as his real-life counterpart died in 2012. Bill O'Reilly (played by himself) - Bill O'Reilly is an extremely angry and sceptical News Reporter. In a funny scene in the game, O'Reilly interviews Seymour Simmons in a heated debate/argument about the New Incredibles/Task Force 141 Alliance, and Simmons doesn't react well and yells at the Reporter. He never appears again in the game. Villains The Phantom Soldier - As a former assassin for the Villain Armada, the Phantom Soldier now leads the Armada in hiding. He is highly adept in situations of combat and carries many weapons. His powers are Teleportation and Magnetism. Synopsis A mysterious event from Earth's past threatens to bring Humanity to it's knees as the Villain Armada plan to take over Earth using a new weapon. Starting from the Space Race of the 1960s, play as characters from the Flashback Mission such as Buzz Aldrin or Neil Armtrong. Later, switch to Dashiell 'Dash' Parr as the game switches to the year 2014 and stop the Villain Armada from raising this old and dark secret in the darkest and most ambitious entry in the Incredibles Saga! Plot The game starts in 1963, New Mexico as several troops are seen at a Military Outpost. Inside the Outpost, a Radio Operator is working on a device, but then hears a mysterious and distorted noise coming from his ham radio. The Operator then picks up the radio and says "Hello? Hello, this is US New Mexico Outpost, do you read? Hello?" as a metal screeching sound is heard and the Operator has a look of disbelief and fear on his face. The game then switches to Low Earth Orbit as the Moon's surface is shown, and then a massive ship falls in and hits the Moon, causing huge explosions and crashing in a crater. On Earth, a U.S. Troop comes to the Operator and asks "What have you got?" and the Operator says "We have impact confirmed. Contact at 250 GMT." as the Troop runs out of the Base and says to his squadmate "Get me SecDef on the phone right away!" and it switches to Washington DC as a limousine stops outside the White House, and Robert MacNamara gets into the Oval Room, and tells John F. Kennedy "Mr. President, we have a mysterious object landing on the Moon, we think the Russians are on to it as well." and Kennedy says "Well, you tell NASA to move heaven and Earth! We need to get to the Moon." and MacNamara says "We're going to attempt a manned mission, NASA said it would take 5 years." and Kennedy simply says "You get there before the Russians!" and the whole Cabinet Staff assembles for the mission. The game then switches to 1969 as NASA prepares to launch the Apollo 11 in order to get to the Moon and investigate the ship's crash. As millions of people watch, the Apollo 11 historically takes off into Space and lands on the Moon. Buzz Aldrin then announces "Houston, Tranquillity Base here, the Eagle has landed!" and the NASA staff and the 8 million people watching the live broadcast cheer in disbelief and pride. Aldrin and Neil Armstrong then land on the Moon, and they start walking as a Radio Operator says "Unofficial time in the Moon, 23462-" but the NASA Leader switches off the cameras on Aldrin and Armstrong's helmets, in order to cover the investigation up. After a few minutes of walking on the Moon, Aldrin and Armstrong then look in shock as they see the massive Carrier Flagship is seen, crashed on the Moon's surface. Aldrin then enters through the destroyed hull and steps on something, and then wipes the 'Moon Sand' away, which deteriorates and reveals a massive Omnidroid Claw buried in the surface. Aldrin, now shocked, says "My God... It's some kind of giant metal claw!" and the NASA Director on Earth listens in and says "Jesus Christ..." and the Mission Director says "Copy, Houston. You've got seven minutes on your oxygen, we're not alone in this Galaxy after all, are we?" and Aldrin responds "No, sir... We're not alone." as he and Armtrong start to take Metal parts from the dead Omnidroids aboard and even take a piece of the Ship's hull, and they put them in boxes and proceed back to Apollo 11, which blasts back down to Earth's Orbit and parachutes into the Pacific Ocean as President Nixon calls the Astronauts and says "Hello, Neil and Buzz. I am talking to you by telephone from the Oval Room at the White House. Now, this has to be the most historic telephone call ever made. I just can't tell you how proud we all are of you, because of what you have done. The heavens are now a part of Mankind's world. For one priceless moment, in the whole history of Mankind... All the people on this Earth are truly one. One in their pride of what you've done. It inspires us to redouble our efforts to bring peace and tranquility to Earth!" as it switches back to the Moon and zooms into the Crashes Ship, and then the camera goes through a massive opening in the Ship's Crash Vault, and reveals an Omnidroid 10 lying on it's back and holding a mysterious, Pillar-like object. The Omnidroid's eye then activates and the camera goes into the eye, where hundreds of mechanical parts and cogs start to come together, forming the title of New Incredibles: Revenge of The Armada. The game then switches to '45 Years Later' and shows the year 2014 as the New Incredibles go the a Military Base in the middle of Metroville, going past the gate after showing the Guards their ID. The New Incredibles then meet with a contact, who says "I am Voshkod. General Counsel with Ukranian Department of Energy. My Government will officially deny that we are having this conversation, Sergeant Riley. But at one of our decommissioned facilities, a discovery was made which I fear may be... Villain Armada in nature." as Ghost turns to him with a shocked look on his face. Voshkod then stutters in slight fear, before saying "The facility's name is... Chernobyl." as the game switches to Pripyat, Ukraine as the New Incredibles Team enter the destroyed and toxic city in CHEM Suits and Gas Masks to keep them safe from Radiation. Dash then says "So, uninhabited since 1986, and won't be liveable again for another 20,000 years?" and Voshkod responds "At least, Ukraine was the most fertile land. It's a tragedy, what happened here." and they enter the Chernobyl Nuclear Facility, and they go through several chambers. Voshkod then says to Ghost "Sergeant Riley? One more thing, in private." and he whispers to Ghost "There were some Energy Experiments..." but he hears a quiet screeching noise and looks in fear as a Villain Armada Drone stays in the shadows and locks on to him, and Voshkod shutters in fear, before saying "It can wait!" and then quickly walking away in fear. Dash, Clementine, Violet, Jacks, Ghost and several others then find a hidden Underground Chamber, which is a massive bridge with a Core Chamber in the middle of the massive Dome Room. Ghost then goes over and finds several cases next to the Core, and wipes away gravel and dust, before saying "Guys, why does this thing have Russia Space Program markings on it?" and Dash looks at the Case, saying "It says 'Project: Darancha'." and Clementine asks him "You can read Russian? Didn't know that about you." and Dash says "Well, that mission in Moscow helped my Russian." and they look at the Core Chamber to see a mysterious, ball-shaped Core with wires sticking out. Dash then looks in shock and says "It's impossible! This is a Core Piece from one of Syndrome's early Omnidroid models for Operation: Kronos!" and Ghost asks "Wasn't that Syndrome's massive Omnidroid? Kronos?" and Dash responds "Yeah, it was. How did the Core end up here, and why Chernobyl?" and Clementine says "It was fucking Scarecrow! Remember what he said before he died on the Carrier Flagship?" and Scarecrow's voice is heard in a Flashback, saying "The Armada even has people at NASA, and it started in the Space Race of the 1960s!" and Dash says "He said about a manned mission to the Moon in the 1960s. There's something else going on here, Clem. What if the Villain Armada orchestrated the Moon Landing?" and the Team gets out of the Chernobyl Facility, taking the Omnidroid Core with them in a case marked 'CLASSIFIED' and they get out in a Helicopter. The game then switches to Metroville as the Task Force 141 and New Incredibles regroup in the base to discuss the recent event in the Chernobyl Facility. National Intelligence Director, Charlotte Mearing, then enters and goes to Ghost, saying "Sergeant Riley, the President is still VERY angry about the incident in Metroville 3 months ago, and now we get something new that the Armada has compromised NASA, and in effect our National Security?" and Ghost explains "Well, you see, ma'am, we have critical information regarding the Moon Landing of the 1960s. We found something in Chernobyl." as they go to the New Incredibles Hangar. Dash then goes up to Mearing and says to her "You LIED to us!! Everything that is known about Superhumans, we were told was all shared to the public! So why was an Omnidroid Core found in Ukranian hands?!" and Mearing explains "We were in the dark on this also! It was Director-Only intelligence at NASA until now!" and she points to the Hangar Door, saying "Allow me to introduce two of NASA's founding mission directors, and Astronaut, Buzz Aldrin. One of the first two men to step foot in the Moon!" as Buzz Aldrin and several NASA members enter. Aldrin then says to Dash "The son of Mr. Incredible? It is a true honour!" and Dash says "Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Aldrin." and Mearing says "Our whole Moon Operation of the 1960s, it appears, was in response to an event." and the NASA Director says "Our Astronauts investigated a crashed Alien Ship. A total of 35 people knew the real plan at NASA." and Mearing says "We believe that the CCCP, which was the Russian Space Faction at the time, attempted to fire a unmanned rocket under the call sign of Soyuz 2. However, this operation was stopped when Kennedy ordered a team known as the SOG to destroy the Soyuz 2 Launch, ripping the heart out of the Russian Space Program and allowing America to land on the Moon and find the Ship!" and Dash says "An Armada Agent must have infiltrated the US Government, programmed the Soyuz 2 Launch, and sent the SOG Team to destroy it in 1963. But why?" and Clementine explains "And according to this, Lee Harvey Oswald, the sniper who assassinated Kennedy, was killed by a man while being arrested, and the assailant shouted 'Hail the Armada' before shooting himself in the head." and Aldrin says "So, the Armada's plan was: Help Russia win World War II and let the Allies destroy the Nazis and Japanese Imperials. Then, after World War II, crash their own Ship into the Moon and send out a staged Distress Signal. After that, have SOG Agents sent by a brainwashed Government Official to destroy the Russian Space Program. Then, with the Russians out of the way, they brainwashed Oswald to assassinate Kennedy and then had Oswald himself killed, and then let us find their livestock of Omnidroids!" and Dash finishes the plan setup, saying "Then, 45 years later, have Scarecrow try to awaken the Carrier Flagship and tear the Old Incredibles apart from the inside! It's only the most thought out and complex plan ever, but Clementine and I somehow stopped it! Now, the Armada is trying their last ditch effort to reawaken Omnidroid corpses and harvest Human technology to destroy Earth." and everyone listens in shock, with the Armada's plans now revealed. Dash, now outside of the Base, calls Seymour Simmons, forker member of Sector Seven and famous billionaire. Simmons answers the phone and asks "Kid, what do you want?" and Dash says "I called you because the Armada is back." and Simmons says "Oh, they're back?! Well, that's good for business. What about them?" and Dash asks "What if I told you I know a 50-year-old Armada secret nobody ever told YOU?" and Simmons responds by saying "Do not tempt my addiction, kid!" and he turns to his assistant and says "Dutch! Is this line secure?" and Dutch responds "Hold on... Got it!" and he secures the line. Simmons then asks "What kind of... Secret?" and Dash explains "World War II victory, Russian Space Program, Moon Landing..." and Simmons pauses for a second, before putting a smirk on his face and saying "On my way!" and gets into a leather trench coat and sunglasses, before showing up to the Parr House with Dutch, saying "Tell the Armada: 'let's tango'!" as he and Dutch enter, ready to start the important mission. After a few hours, the Team finds that a squad of presumed-dead Cosmonauts from the Soyuz 2 Launch are still alive and are hiding in Metroville's slum areas. Dash, Clementine, Violet, Simmons, Jacks and Dutch then go to the location and see one of the Cosmonauts, named Dimitri Kolanov, go into a building. The team then follows him in and they go to the entrance. Simmons then knocks on the door and speaks Russian, but the man says "That means 'goodbye', asshole!" and he closes the door. Dash then face palms and knocks in the door again, and he hands the Russian a roll of money, and the Russian says "Horosho. This child speaks our language, both literally and definitively!" and the Heroes enter the building, and Clementine whispers to Dash "I guess that time in Moscow really did help your Russian." and Dash responds "Yeah, so just let me do the talking here, since I'm the only one who speaks Russian." and they go up to Dimitri Kolanov, who is sitting at a table with his friends. Simmons then hands Dutch a English-Russian dictionary and says "Dutch, give me something tough." and Dutch reads the page, and picks out the word "Broshkanov?" and Dimitri says "We do speak English." and Simmons says "Dutch, you suck!" and Dutch tells him "It's a Cyrillic alphabet! It is like all the buttons you never push on a calculator!" and Simmons, Dash and Clementine sit opposite to Dimitri. Simmons then says to Dimitri "We know who you are, Cosmonauchik. You were supposed to travel to the Dark Side of The Moon in 1963, but then... Your Soyuz 2 went up with a bang." and Dimitri says "That's because your American SOG Team, led by Alex Mason, destroyed it! We were going to do glorious things, and you stole that opportunity from us, you and your fellow capitalist dogs!!" and he takes out a gun, and everyone pulls guns in each other, with Dash and Clementine standing in a back-to-back formation and aiming PDW-57s at patrons armed with Pistols. Dutch then slams a Russian woman's head into the bar, before grabbing a Shotgun and aiming it at nearby enemies, and then pulling out a Pistol to cover the exit. Simmons then yells "Dutch, stop! Lower the gun, Dutch, back in the cage!" and Dash tells Simmons "Hey, control your boy! Just control him!" and Simmons starts speaking gibberish to Dutch, who drops the guns. Dash then says "Alright, Russians! Lower the guns, let's relax! The Russo-American War is over! Ended a year ago, let's all just calm the fuck down!" and everyone in the Bar lowers their guns, and Dimitri says "You're the son of Mr. Incredible. You, and your girlfriend here, saved the world, correct?" and Dash says "Yeah, we took down Scarecrow with the Carrier Flagship." and they all head down to a Basement, where they find a huge stockpile of books, classified Military Files, Schematics and Blueprints, all covered in dust and cobwebs. Dimitri then hands them a File and says "In 1959, our Soyuz 1 was launched to the Moon. Took a picture of the dark, the shadow side. Sees nothing. But, in 1973, Soyuz 3 sees strange rocks, around the Ship's wreckage. Hundreds of them, with some drag marks!" and he hands Dash a picture of the Soyuz 3 point of view, showing hundreds of Omnidroid Heads on the Moon around the Crashed Ship. Dash then says "I've seen one of these, they aren't rocks. They're Omnidroids, giant Robots that the Villain Armada wants to use for the next Invasion of Earth!" and Simmons reasons "The Armada must have raided the Ship after Apollo 11 left, took the Omnidroid Heads and hid them!" and Dash asks "Wait, the Armada has the Omnidroids! Why would Syndrome have developed 10 Omnidroids back in 2013 if the Armada needed those ten for their plan?" and Clementine says "Unless... The ten Omnidroids are the things they STILL need!" and Dash, now realising what the Armada is going to do next, gets up and says "We have to get back to the Base! DimitrI, are you going to help? It doesn't matter what you did in 1963, you just helped us! If you come with us and step out that door, you are a New Incredible!" and Dimitri says "Anything to kill these Armada scum!" and he joins the team (permanently, and Dimitri WILL be in the sequel) as they all head back to the New Incredibles Base. The team then gets to the Base, and Dash exits the car, and he and the others run for the Base's entrance, which explodes as a missile is launched through it, blasting the whole Team back as US Military and Task Force 141 Soldiers start to fire at an unknown enemy, only to be shot dead and blown away by explosions. Dash and the others then go inside the base, only to see that it has been destroyed, with overturned Helicopters, burning Tanks and dead bodies. Dash then looks in disbelief as Ozone walks up and says "Help, guys... It was... Him!" and he is shot in the back, and the bullet burats right out of his chest, causing him to fall down in pain. The Heroes then look in disbelief as the Phantom Soldier walks by Ozone, and says "Me, that's who! Remember me, Heroes?!" and Ozone yells "We won't let you win!!" but the Phantom Soldier simply reloads his RW1 High-Velocity Pistol and aims it at Ozone, and firing. The shot hits Ozone in the chest and the Phantom Soldier fires a Grenade, which blasts the Heroes across the base and they engage in a firefight. After a few minutes, Phantom Soldier incapacitates all the Heroes, and then shoots a hole in the wall and getting into a van, driving off with a massive Omnidroid corpse in the back of the van. Dash and the others then look at the destruction as Ozone starts to bleed out on the ground as medics rush in to help him. With the Armada now having possession of the Omnidroid, the New Incredibles make an emergency rendevous at their second base, where they plan to counter attack against the Armada. Simmons then says "Guys, we've got a massive energy spike down by the Old Incredibles Tower! We need to get over there now!!" and Dash, Clementine, Violet, Jacks and Dimitri head to the Old Incredibles Tower ruins with a battalion of US Military Regiments. Dimitri then says "It looks like this Phantom Soldier is trying to merge the Omnidroids with the Crashed Carrier Flagship to create a Space Portal!" and Dash asks "The Flagship that me and Clementine crashed? Why that? It's useless now, a massive scrap-pile!" and Dimitri responds "I forgot to mention. When the Soyuz 3 took the pictures, an anomaly was caused in the Satellite and we saw hundreds and hundreds of Ships around the Crashed Ship!" and Dash pieces it together, saying "They have a full-scale Invasion Force on the Dark Side of The Moon!" and they get to the city in a hurry. The game then switches to night in Downtown Metroville as the Phantom Soldier uses his Magnetism to grab the crashed and destroyed Carrier Flagship, before taking the ruins of the Flagship out of the Metroville Lake and slamming the Flagship on the ground as it is covered in moss, rust and there are hundreds of massive dents and holes in the Ship's hull. Phantom Soldier then rips the Omnidroids' heads off and forms them in a circle around the Flagship, causing a massive amount of electricity to cackle as Dash yells "Stop!! No, don't do this!!!" and the Phantom Soldier responds "I have to!" as he activates the Space Portal, which then causes thousands and thousands of Omnidroids and their Armada Ships to erupt out of the Moon's ground, and the Armada of Omnidroids jump through the Space Portal, and then start firing missiles all over the place as they land on Earth and Armada Ships come in from the sky, firing missiles at Skyscrapers. The missiles then hit the skyscrapers and cause them to topple down, falling to the street and exploding, killing hundreds of civilians and US Military members as the city is invaded and destroyed by the Armada. Dash, Clementine, Jacks, Violet and Dimitri try to destroy the Armada, but they only manage to kill a dozen Omnidroids and bring down only 10 Ships, before retreating through explosions and falling buildings. The game then switches to early the next day as Dash, Clementine, Dimitri, Jacks and Violet have made it back to the Emergency Base in Washington DC, and Ghost says to them "It's been 8 hours since the Armada took Metroville. The New Incredibles, Task Force 141, US Military, Delta Force and Army Rangers have all failed to take back the city, and our Long-Range Bombers were just shot out of the sky, we cannot get into the city without dozens of Troops dying." and Simmons says "Look, can't we get ANY eyes in there at all?!" and Soap says "Not any large planes or Drones. But we do have some Stealth Drones we're gonna try." and Dash says "Okay, I have a plan. The Armada has made Metroville ground zero, nobody goes in, nobody goes out. Thousands of civilians and US Troops are dead, all our Tanks and Choppers have been destroyed, and we only have a few VTOL Warships. We use that to our advantage, and activate the Stealth Mode for the Warships. Task Force 141 will Wingsuit in and distract the Armada's Ships, while Clementine, Jacks, Violet, Dimitri and I sneak in through the streets, into the Bank Tower and line up a shot with a Stinger M7 Rocket, and launch the missile at the Omnidroid Core, which is powering the Armada. If we destroy the Portal, we destroy the Armada." and the Team agrees with the plan, and they prepare to save the City from the Villain Armada. The New Incredibles Team then start entering the city in a SUV, and DimitrI drives them. Violet turns on the radio, but all she hears is static, and she says "We had a signal earlier. It's not working." and they see the city of Metroville, now a city of flames, fallen skyscrapers, destroyed Tanks, Helicopters and dead bodies. Dash then looks at his home city and sheds a few tears, saying "My God... I can't believe what I'm seeing." as they stop just outside the Danger Zone, the biggest part of the city that the Armada has captured as hundreds of civilians run away from the City as US Air Force Jets try to fly into the city, only to be shot down by Armada Ships in the sky. The New Incredibles then get out of the SUV and Dimitri says "God, are we going into that?" and Jacks says "I'm not going into that." and Violet, looking at the destruction, says "Nobody's going in!" and Dash, after a few seconds, says "I am. With or without you guys, I'm going in!" and he starts walking into the Metroville Danger Zone, and Clementine follows him, saying "Dash, you're going to get yourself killed! Is that what you want?! You came all the way out here just to get yourself killed? Listen to what I'm saying, Dash!" and Dash turns around, saying to her "Clementine, this happened because of me!" and Clementine tells him "Listen, if you go in this city, that's even if you get past the Armada Ships, there's no way you can use a Stinger Missile!" and Dash asks her "What do you think I should do?! This is my city, I grew up here! I'm not just going to stand idly by and watch as my home is destroyed by the Armada!" and Clementine kisses him, before pulling away after a few seconds and saying "I don't want to lose you, too! I've lost so much already... My parents, my friends. You're one of the only people I have left to care about, Dash." and Dash reassures her, saying "You're not going to lose me, Clem." and he gives her a Glock 17 Pistol, and she takes it. Violet, Jacks and Dimitri then walk up to them, and Clementine says to Dash "We're right behind you." and they walk into the city, ready for the first phase of their plan. With Ghost and the others busy having a massive Air Battle with Armada Ships (which can be seen crashing into the city's buildings and streets), Dash, Clementine, Jacks, Violet and Dimitri then start to run up the stairs of the Bank Tower. Once they get to the 55th floor, Dimitri takes out a Sfinger M7 Rocket Launcher and attaches a Ballistic CPU Scope to it, zooming in on the Omnidroid Head that is controlling the Space Portal. However, the U.S. Military flies in and tries to fly past the Building, only to be shot down by the Phantom Soldier, who was standing by the Sky Portal's ground source. The Jet that was hit then crashes into the already extrwm damaged Building, causing the Building to shake. Phantom Soldier then sees Dash and the others in the Building, and calls in his ultimate weapon: the Driller-Bot. The Driller then comes in and consists of a massive 120-meter long, worm-like drill with tendrils at the front as it rios through the streets and destroys the concrete ground. The Driller then drills into the building and makes massive holes in it, and the Heroes start to evacuate from the 55th floor as the Driller gets to the halfway section of the Building and wraps around it. The Driller then squeezes the building and causes it's top half to start tipping over and toppling down to another building. Dash, Clementine, Violet, Jacks and Dimitri then start sliding down the tipped offices in the building, but they manage to grab onto Support Columns, and Dash, in an act of desperation, grabs the Stinger and loads it, before aiming it at the approaching Driller and saying "Smile, you son of a bitch!" and he fires the High-Powered Missile at the Driller, which explodes and is split in half, with it's head falling down to street level, causing a massive crater in the street as it's wormy body hangs from the toppled building, which is now wedged between it's bottom half and the roof of an Apartment Building on the opposite side of the street. With the Armada Driller and ring of Armada Ships now destroyed, the New Incredibles Team links up with the Task Fonce 141, US Military and Navy SEALs in the streets, and Ghost's TF141 Squad goes to the 35th floor of a Apartment Building to parachute in, and Ghost sees hundreds of Armada Troops and the Phantom Soldier in the street below as Soap and another Team go to the 3rd floor and ready their Light Machome Guns to ambush the enemy forces, who have several Omnidroid Units on the sidewalks and roofs of houses, along with the very last Armada Ship above. Ghost and the others then jump out of the Building and Soap says "Snipers, take the Patrolmen out!" and the Snipers all fire at the Armada Troops below, killing them and allowing Ghost and the others to parachute in and launch missiles at the Omnidroids, destroying them as Soap and several others unload their LMGs into the remaining Omnidroids and Armada Troops as Dash, Clementine, Jacks, Violet and Damian charge through the streets, firing their Assault Rifles and SMGs into Armada Forces ahead and running through explosions, missiles and bullets flying everywhere. Dash and Clementine then work together to take down an Omnidroid 9 (the second deadliest and largest Omnidroid) as they launch a discarded Omnidroid Claw into it, destroying the Core, which then hits the last remaining Armada Ship, which hits a Skyscraper and then causes the Skyscraper to collapse as the Armada Ship collapses down (quite fortunately and conveniently for the Heroes!) on to the Omnidroid Core, which then explodes as Phantom Soldier screams "NO!!!!!" as he is blasted away by a blast of energy and gets thrown through a wall and into an office building. With the Omnidroid Core destroyed, the Soace Portal then closes and causes every Villain Armada unit in the city to float up into the sky as the whole Armada is pulled up into Space by the Lasers, and then explodes in Low Earth Orbit, causing the Debris to crash into the Pacific Ocean, but some debris fall into several cities. With the Villain Armada now permanently destroyed and the world saved, the Heroes stand in victory as the U.S. Military comes into the city and takes it back, cleaning up any remaining Armada Forces. Dash, Clementine, Jacks, Violet and Dimitri then look at the destroyed city and watch as the Task Force 141 and US Military stand with them as Hetoes for saving the world. The game then ends as Dash narrates "In any war, there's calms between storms. There's going to be days when we lose faith, days when our allies turn against us... But the day will NEVER come when me, my sister and all of Superhuman kind forsake this world, and it's people." as the credits roll, ending the game. In a mid-credits scene, after the Third Battle of Metroville ends and the world is safe, Simmons celebrates the victory by grabbing Mearing and kissing her, saying "That's what I call the start of a beautiful future!" as he and Mearing both laugh, but then Mearing says to the FBI Agents "Arrest him." and Simmons laughs loudly, saying "Oh, it was worth it!" and Mearing yells "Get him out of here!" and she laughs slightly and Simmons says "I'll go to jail for love, I don't care! Let's do it, take me in! Come on, Charlotte! Take me in right now!" as Dutch desperately tries to persuade the Guards, and what happens to Simmons after that is unknown (he probably got out on bail). Side Mission Main Article: New Incredibles: Shadowed Hero After the completion of the main game, players were then allowed to free roam around the city of Metroville, and access the Metroville's Most Wanted Side Missions. One of these Side Missions, called New Incredibles: Shadowed Hero, involves players playing as Clementine to chase down a 'Mysterious Watcher' who appeared right after the Armada's defeat and the destructive Fourth Battle of Metroville. Sequel Main Article: New Incredibles: Age of Extinction and New Incredibles: Legion of Evil Definitive Sequels Main Article: New Incredibles: The Armada Reawakens Non-Canon Sequel Main Articles: Call Of The Watch Dogs (2017 Remake) and Call Of The Watch Dogs: Armada Rising Category:Games